Tomatoes Are Fruits Too!
by Pikkushi
Summary: Sweet family-fluff involving Grandpa Rome bringing gelato to his grandsons for the first time.


**Title**: Tomatoes Are Fruits Too!

**Author**: me

**Characters**: Rome, North Italy, South Italy, Germania

**A/N**: Written for this Hetalia Kink Meme (Part 15) request: _Sweet family-fluff involving Grampa Rome bringing gelato to his grandsons for the first time_. Also, this is my very first fill there EVER :3

**Disclaimer**: HETALIA AXIS POWERS BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ, NOT ME. If it were mine, there would have been pasta gelato.

* * *

**Tomatoes Are Fruits Too!**

"Crap... I'm still sleepy, old man... Why not just take Veneciano and go already... geez..." a pissed Romano grumbled, having been subject to Grandpa Rome's constant nudges for the past half hour.

"Aw, come on, Romano, don't be such a spoilsport! Don't you wanna hang out with your old Gramps and your bro once in a while?" Grandpa Rome pleaded as he continued to nudge the increasingly irritated Romano to wakefulness.

"It won't be such a fun picnic without you, Nii-chan. Plus, Grandpa says he has a surprise for us! Aren't you excited?" Veneciano asked.

"Let me think... NO. Now let me go back to sleep, darn it!" Romano muttered as he turned his back to them.

"Come on, Veneciano..." Grandpa Rome sighed a little mischievously as they slowly walked out the room. "Too bad Romano won't get to taste the plump, juicy tomatoes from the orchard I just discovered. Man, those were the best, most succulent tomatoes I've ever tasted in my life..."

"GAH! WAIT FOR MEEEE!" Romano called after them, magically changing from his bedroom clothes into his normal wear faster than you can say "tomato" again. A triumphant Grandpa Rome smiled as they waited for Romano to catch up, and they went on their way.

* * *

"Huff... huff... are we there yet?" Romano panted as the trio made their way up the hill.

"Be patient, dear! We have the whole day." Grandpa Rome replied, merrily marching up the mountain trails.

"It's not about the time, it's that I'm so goddamn tired already!" Romano pouted.

"Oh we're here!" Grandpa Rome exclaimed. Romano and Veneciano ran up, and beheld the most diverse fruit orchard they've ever seen.

"Uwaah! It's like every fruit in the world is here!" Veneciano gasped. Romano had already started looking for the plump, juicy tomatoes.

"Now, kids, we're only staying for a while, so gather up what fruit you can. We're gonna eat it somewhere else" said Grandpa Rome.

"Ve? Isn't that a bad thing to do? Won't the owner of the orchard get angry?" Veneciano asked, as Romano triumphantly located the tomatoes and began stuffing his basket, and occasionally, his mouth, with his red treasure.

"Nah, he wouldn't. Now go!" Grandpa Rome assured, as he himself began to pick at the first raspberry fruits he saw.

Off they scavenged until they're baskets were full off strawberries, blackberries, kiwis, lemons, limes, mangoes, oranges, and of course, tomatoes. Romano was about to grab the plumpest, juiciest-looking tomato when he heard someone shout "My garden!" and he felt Grandpa Rome's strong arm grab him by the waist and drag him off, Veneciano tucked underneath the other arm. From the gate came out an outraged Germania.

"Sorry, Germy! I'll be borrowing some of your fruits for a while! I'll pay you back after I hang out with my cute grandsons~!" Grandpa Rome shouted to the petrified blonde as they sped away.

* * *

"Grandpa, how much further do we have to walk? My legs are starting to hurt..." Veneciano whined. Rome had set down the two Italies a few safe kilometers away from Germania's orchard, and they continued walking uphill by themselves for the past hour.

"Plus, it's beginning to get ass-freezing cold. You're not planning to get us lost are you?" Romano added, raising a doubting eyebrow.

Grandpa Rome laughed and patted the twin's heads. "Naw, of course not! How could I do that to my cute grandsons? It's just a little further more. Meanwhile, put on this coats. It's about to get colder."

By the time they reached their destination at around noontime, the boys were so weary they needn't wait for Grandpa Rome to tell them twice to rest for a while. As the twins slept on, Grandpa Rome went up to gather some shaved ice, taking care not to lose sight of the Italies.

After chipping away at enough ice and going back to the sleeping brothers, Rome realized he had never felt happier and prouder to have such beautiful, lovable granfdsons... and more heavy-hearted that he won't be able to see them anymore soon.

_My bosses are getting crazier and crazier... my people are getting more and more divided... I know I'm gonna be gone soon..._, Rome thought as he stroked the twins' soft hair. _But at least, I want them never to forget their sexy grandpa... I should be more present in their lives before I go. I want to see them as much as I can before I perish... even if that meant dragging them off unwillingly to family excursions like this._ He smiled weakly and bent down to kiss Romano's and Veneciano's foreheads.

The twins were awakened by the kiss, and shocked to see their macho Grandpa on the verge of manly tears. Before they could react, however, Grandpa Rome set down a cup each in front of them.

"Here," he smirked, as the boys stared in wonder at the cold smoke slowly crawling out the rim. "Check out what your amazing grandpa has discovered."

* * *

Romano took a bite. Veneciano took a bite.

"Buonooooooooo!" the two exploded at the same time.

"Well? Do you like it?" Grandpa Rome beamed, proud of his concoction.

"I do! I really do! it tashtes like rashpberry, but mush better!" Veneciano tried to speak and stuff his mouth at the same time.

"Itsh really fcking goob! Watsh this called?" Romano asked in between bites.

"Ah, I call it gelato, and it comes in other flavors, too!"

"Uwaah! It does?" the excited twins looked up, finished with their gelato and successfully distracted from their grandpa's drama earlier.

"Yup! Why do you think we stole- err, borrowed all those fruits from Uncle Germy?"

"Then, can you show us how to make tomato whatchamacallits, too?" Romano pleaded.

"Um... I think you can only make gelatos with fruits, and-"

"But tomatoes are fruits too!" Romano insisted.

"That's right!" Veneciano agreed, also eager for some frozen tomato delight.

Rome looked at his cute Romano's impatient, tomato-like face, then at his cute Veneciano's pleading, innocent face, and he felt so blessed, despite all his hardships, to simply spend time with his dear grandsons.

"Alright, let's try out this tomato gelato idea of yours" Grandpa Rome announced, taking a handful of tomaotoes and crushing them over the ice with his mighty arms. After a successful batch of tomato ice creams, they started to try out the strawberries, blackberries, lemons, and even made combinations like mango-orange and kiwi-lime. By the end of the day, the three spent boys started to make their way down the mountain trail, happy and refreshed as can be.

"Let's make some pasta gelato next time!" Veneciano suggested happily.

"And maybe some pizza gelato, too! And some bolognese gelato!" Romano laughed with his twin as they playfully chased each other around the trail.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that won't be possible" Grandpa Rome laughed himself.

When it was time to put the Italies to bed that night, Veneciano and, yes, even normally un-clingy Romano hugged Grandpa Rome, and they each planted a kiss on each side of their weary Grandpa's cheeks.

"... Thanks for today, okay... we had a great time..." Romano said almost inaudibly, blushing furiously.

"Let's do that again some time soon, okay! We love you, Grandpa Rome!" Veneciano supplied, before the two ran off to bed.

Ah, yes, he was the most blessed grandfather in the world.

_End._

* * *

Tomatoes Are fruits Too!

Date: October 24-25 2010

Words: 1,228


End file.
